


Ad Astra

by Filigranka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth In Spaaace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘I think I might totally lost a planet.’





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



‘I think I might totally lost a planet.’

Lithuania closed his eyes.

‘More “might” or more “totally”?

‘Totally... I think.’

‘Did you destroy it?’

‘NO! I just don’t know where it is.’

‘Did it disappear after you had experimented on it?’

‘No. Because I didn’t destroy it.’

‘Did you drink with Turkey or Russia recently?’

‘Well, yes.’ Poland crossed his arms. ‘But I have no idea why—‘

‘You got drunk and gambled it away. Or exchanged it for some pretty cosmic suit. Great. Get to the spaceship, now, no liberum vetoing. It’s time for our monthly heroic rescue mission.’

**Author's Note:**

> N. - <3.


End file.
